FFVII: Awakening
by sesshy-stalker-kendra
Summary: Samara Astiar. First Class SOLDIER. Excellent fight...PSYCHIC CETRA! Please read.


Crow Samara Aeris

Final Fantasy VII Part One: The Awakening

'Oh lord my head..' Samara thinks to herself as she opens her deep purple eyes. Her eyes widen, as her whole vision is green. She tries to call for help, but all that comes out of her small feminine mouth is a jet of bright green bubbles. She lifts her hands up and bangs angrily on the glass in front of her, trying to get the attention on the dorky looking man in the lab coat. Hearing a slight pounding noise behind him, Professor Hojo turns around to see his latest specimen wide awake. Hojo grins eyeing her perfect body.

"Good morning, Samara." He says stepping closer to the tank in which she floated. Samara narrows her eyes at him and says into Hojo's mind, " Let me out nerd."

"Oh no no ," Hojo says giving Samara a sick grin, " We must keep you until our studies are complete."

" What studies?" Samara asks feeling a bit unnerved.

"You are a special woman Samara." Hojo says creepily. " We have high hopes for you my dear."

"I won't ask.." Samara says, even her mental voice sounding uneasy. "Tired, my dear?" Hojo asks sweetly. Samara blinks." Uh…no..why?"

Hojo lifts a syringe filled with a obsidian black fluid, slips the needle into a IV tube that was feeding into the tank and presses the plunger in to inject the liquid into the tank. Samara's eyes widen as her vision blurs and fades.  
A few days later, Samara wakes up to see a 16-year-old girls with soft looking white-blonde hair, and velvet brown eyes. Samara cocks her head to one side and blinks as if to say," Who are you?"  
The girl smiles at Samara, and Samara feels like she recognizes the girl and lifts her right hand and presses it against the glass. The blonde timidly lifts her hand and presses it exactly parallel to Samara's.

"Good lord girl, must you come in here every day and disturb my specimen?" Hojo snarls at the girl.

"It's not like I'm hurting her or anything, Professor Dork." The girl growls.

"Fine, fine, just don't wake her." Hojo sighs.  
The girl looks at Samara. "But she's already awake."  
Hojo turns quickly to see Samara's startlingly bright violet open and quite alert.

"Damnit.." Hojo growls "You are supposed to be asleep Samara."

Samara grins and shakes her head slowly, her silver hair floating about her face do to the water in her tank. Suddenly the lab door opens and a man approximately 6'0" tall with long fire red hair tied back in a pony tail, walks in and over to the girl.

"Hey Crow, what are you doing in here?" He asks looking up at the tank in which Samara floated.

"Yeow! I didn't know you were interested in women Crow!" The man jokes.

"Shut up Reno." Crow mock growls.

Reno's face suddenly gets serious. "Tseng wants to see us Crow."

"Well shit.. what did we do now?" Crow sighs.

"Actually it's what we didn't do." Reno replies.  
"I don't get it..we did everything he wanted us to." Crow retorts.  
"Well obviously something got lost in translation 'cause we screwed up bad apparently." Reno answers. "We better go see him before we get in trouble."

Crow nods and takes one last look at Samara, sighs, and follows Reno out of the lab. Samara shakes her head some and looks to Hojo who sits typing away at his computer. Seeing nothing else to do Samara sleeps some more.  
48 hours later Samara wakes up feeling extremely cold. She looks around realizing that her vision is clear, and that she can see colors other than just green and dark green,despite the fact that she remains in the tank. Glancing around she sees dead bodies and blood everywhere. She gasps in horror and quickly begins to bang on the glass.  
"Somebody please let me out!" she cries out.

Suddenly she realizes that the air in the tank is limited and that it just ran out. She passes out from fear and lack of oxygen.

'What's going on…why do I feel so strange..'

"Jenova's gone!"

'..Jenova..! What is she doing here! Where'd she go..?'  
"Cloud! There's dead bodies everywhere!"  
'Cloud…couldn't be…could it..?'  
"What happened here.."

"Cloud see if there are any survivors." 'Of course there's a survivor! Me! Help me!'

"Wow…beautiful…"  
Samara's purple eyes open and she sees a man with spiky blonde hair and mako blue eyes. She blinks at him.  
"Cloud…?" Samara asks

Cloud is looking down at the rest of Samara's bare body. A girl with long brown hair tied back in a braid, and bright, cheerful emerald eyes, runs over to Samara and covers her with a spare stark white – with the exception of a few blood splatters – labcoat.

"Thank you." Samara says still staring at Cloud.

"Uh..do we know each other?" Cloud asks.

"Well are you Cloud Strife?" Samara asks one slender platinum brow arched.  
"Yeah…why?" Cloud replies sounding a little nervous.

"You can't even remember an old friend of yours? It's me, Samara." She replies.  
"Samara!" Cloud gasps hugging her wet body to him in friendship.

"Well hello there Cloud." Samara grins.  
Cloud pulls back from Samara and grins. Samara then notices that Cloud's once young, 16-year-old face now looks much older.

"Cloud…how old are you? Not to be rude or nothing." Samara asks.  
"Let's see…. I'm 21-years-old." Cloud replies.  
Samara's deep purple eyes widen.

" I've been asleep for 5 years!" Samara gasps.  
Cloud nods. "Seems so."  
Samara looks down at her pale hands.  
"Five wonderful years of my life…blown out of the window.." She sighs.  
Cloud puts a comforting hand on Samara's damp shoulder.

"It's ok Sami." He says softly.

Samara nods and looks up and over Cloud's shoulder, to see the girl, Crow standing not looking at her. Samara slides off of the autopsy table and walks over to Crow, and lifts her face up to meet her own.  
"Are you alright, Crow?" She asks.

"How do you know my name?" Crow asks.

"I have known you my whole life Crow, how could I not?" Samara smiles at Crow.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know who you are…" Crow says sheepishly  
Samara frowns a bit.  
"Don't worry Crow, I'll help you as soon as I find my clothes and we get out of here." Samara replies softly.

The brown-haired girl who had covered Samara with the lab coat, walks over to Cloud, Crow, and Samara.  
"Is this yours?" She asks holding up a bundle of black clothing.  
"Definitely." Samara grins taking the clothes, and walking into the bathroom adjacent to lab to change.  
A few minutes she comes back out in a black catsuit with black trench coat, along with two Shadow Masamunes at her sides.  
"I'm ready when you all are." Samara says, tightening her sword straps.

Cloud nods. "Let's go."

Samara leads the group up stairs to face President Shinra after hearing their troubles. But to the surprise and horror of the group, President Shinra is dead, and there is a familiar looking Masamune sticking out of his back. Samara walks over to it and yanks it out, blood squirting her in the face. Cursing under her breath, she wipes the blood from her face, turns to Cloud and gives him a meaningful look.  
"You recognize this, Cloud?" Samara asks.

"Definitely." Cloud replies. "This belongs to Sephiroth."  
"Bingo.." Samara answers grimly.

"Does this mean..!" Tifa gasps.  
Cloud shrugs. "Possibly.."

"Or maybe it's just a copy cat." Samara sighs dropping the Masamune onto the floor. As she does so she sees Palmer, the fat lard gobbling associate of President Shinra, run out from behind a pillar, trying to get to the door.  
"Hold on!" Crow shouts grabbing Palmer by the back of his enormous coat. "Where are you going?"  
"To get out of here you fool! You should do the same!" Palmer shouts, his large flabby hands waving around.  
"What are you talking about? Is the killer still here?"" Samara asks grabbing Palmer by his throat and dragging him up to her level.

"Possibly." Palmer pants.

"Hmm…" Crow says.

"Who did this?" Samara asks sternly

"…Sephiroth."

Part Two: Escape

"No bloody way." Cloud says his mouth hanging open.

"I saw him with my own eyes." Palmer gasps, still trying to get away.  
Samara shuts her mako purple eyes, and touches Palmers sweaty forehead.  
"He's not lying.." she sighs opening her eyes.

"How do you know?" Crow asks.  
"Psychics know everything." Says Tifa, looking at Samara. "Isn't that right."

Samara nods, motioning to Crow to release Palmer, she does and Palmer goes scurrying off.

Samara shakes her head and turns to Cloud. "Sephiroth was definitely here."  
"Great, does this mean he's back?" Cloud growls.  
"Yeah..and..I think the rat bastard is still here.." Samara says looking around.

Cloud blinks and looks around. "Where?"  
"I said I think..I can't be sure.." Samara retorts impatiently.  
"Oh..eheh.." Cloud laughs sweat dropping. "Sorry.."

Samara shakes her head. "Don't worry about it Cloud."

"Can we get a move on please?" Barret asks from the back.  
"Yeah," Samara says turning to the exit, "Am I right in assuming that none of you are staying in Midgar?"  
The group nods.

"Good, neither am I." Samara replies, heading for the door.  
"Hey um..what's that whirring noise?"


End file.
